Duty Love
by Anniegrey12
Summary: What would happened if a princess falls inlove with an overbearing, possessive, sweet, hot as hell and sex on legs billionaire we know and love? Meet Princess Anastasia Steele as she journeys her way to her prince charming or isn't it?
1. Apology

**Hey guys! I know it has been about two years already since I updated. I also know that you don't remember the story anymore. Aaaand I know you do not want to read the story when I always left you hanging. So I deleted all chapters. Please don't get mad. The good news is I posted a new chapter of Duty Love but it's not here in fanfiction but in wattpad. Everything (characters, plot, settings) will all be the same except for the character's last name. I just posted it last night. If/when you're interested to read it, here's the website: **** story/94594836-duty-love**

**But I can always post the chapter here if you don't want to use wattpad. Just let me know.**

**Again I'm so sorry for the two years delay. **


	2. Chapter 1- Sometime in the book

_Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. You can do this Ana._

Tears were flowing out of my eyes. The image I saw would never be erased in my mind. Betrayal and anger were coursing through my veins. I never thought that he could do this to me. I thought he loved me. But seeing him, his mouth on other woman's lips crashed the hope and love I had for the man I thought loved me back, the man I thought would never betray me, and the man I thought would be my forever more.

"Ana wait! It's not what you think it is. Let me explain." The frantic male voice yelled behind me.

I didn't want to see him, and I didn't want to hear any of his excuses. I was done.

Running away from the man I loved with teary eyes made me almost lose my sight to the ground I was walking on.

Luke, my head of security, saw me running and my tear stained cheeks, that he began to run towards me in fear that I was in danger. My other bodyguards followed their boss's gaze that they too ran. They surrounded me and talked at the same time that I didn't follow what they were saying because of the sadness and hopelessness I was feeling that I lost my focus.

"Princess what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Luke said. He was waiting for my reply but did not receive any. At my lack of communication, he shouted orders left and right and began leading me to the waiting car.

"Get me home," I said weakly. I still heard the heavy footsteps and the yelling telling me to stop and hear his explanations.

Luke regarded me with uncertainty but nodded away nevertheless.

As I was about to get into the car, I realized that I had to say something first to him before leaving. I wanted him to know and feel the anger I felt towards him.

Turning around and coming to a full stop with Luke on my side, I saw him. My guards put themselves in front of me shielding me away from him.

I never expected to see the sadness and the hopelessness in his eyes. I didn't know if it was an act or his real emotions.

"Ana please let me explain." Christian said mournfully.

"From what I've seen, you had your lips on other woman's mouth. If you say, you trip and your lips landed on hers, well, I'm not that stupid and naive for me to believe you. But know this Christian, you hurt me. I don't know what I did wrong for you to do this to me. I trusted you Christian. I loved you. I don't think I'll be able to forget what you did as well as forgive you. Don't call me. Don't talk to me and please...just leave me alone. I don't want to see your face anymore." I was willing myself to stop the shakiness of my voice and the tears I did not want him to see. He wasn't deserving of my tears.

"Goodbye Christian." With my last words to him, I entered the car and found myself crying myself to sleep.

**Happy New Year everyone! I'm glad that there are still people who wanted to read my book even though I hadn't updated in years. Chapter 1 and 2 are coming up this week :D. Hope you guys like this chapter so far and still continue following the story between Ana and Christian after this shocking and unexpected turn of events. **


End file.
